Father's Day
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: **UPDATED** It's Father's Day on deck, yet only one person is cerebrating it. Luffy wants everyone to enjoy this holiday, even if their fathers are nowhere to be seen. Nakamaship Fluff Oneshot


**11/7/15: This is a revised version of Father's Day.  
**

On the bowsprit of the ship, Luffy leaned on the back part of the figurehead and watched eagerly at Usopp as he placed a letter in the bird's satchel. A few moments later, the bird flapped away with a coin in his mouth, a coin that Usopp has to pay Nami back later.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked at his best friend. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked curiously.

"Sending a letter." He almost wanted to explain to Luffy want a letter was.

"Why?" His lips were puckered out as he took in each word. In his eyes, this was strange. He never saw Usopp send a letter before, nor would he receive one. Why now out of all days?

"Well, it's Father's Day." He turned around and placed his hands on his hip. "I'm sending a letter to my dad," he explained it as simply as he could. It was a tradition that his mother started, but neither one of them knew if Yasopp gotten the letters, since there was a major lack of return letters.

Luffy nodded and blinked. He headed over to Robin and asked a simple question, "What is father's day?"

She tucked her bookmark into the book, and closed it, leaning forward to look at her captain over her sunglasses. "Father's Day is a holiday that started in major cities, much like Hallow's Eve, where the sons and daughters would cerebrate with their fathers. In order to show how much children respected their elders. It was created to pair with Mother's Day, which was for mothers instead of fathers."

"Cool," Luffy nodded his head again. He looked at the others on the ship and raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you writing a letter? Like Usopp?"

She gave a slight chuckle at how blunt he was. "Luffy-san, not everyone has a father to send a letter to."

He sucked in his lips as he looked at how nostalgic and glad that Usopp was, while everyone else was doing their usual activities.

...

He ducked his head inside the hatch hold and peered around for a certain cyborg that is usually guarding the place like a hark. "Oi! Frannnnnky!"

"Yeah, Strawhat?" Franky's voice echoed through the workshop, and then a few seconds later, he appeared from behind a wall of buttons that randomly lite up. "Didn't I tell ya to stay out?" He set his tools down on the bench, and used the towel over his shoulder to wipe his face. Did Blackleg make snacks, or was Luffy just nosing around?

The captain ignored him and jumped through the hole. He looked around at all of the cool and off-limit devices on display. "Awesome," he mouthed, with his mouth turning into a circle as he looked at all the shinies.

"What did ya want?" The cyborg's voice snapped him back to business.

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head. Out of all questions, this wasn't something he was suspecting. More so, something along the lines of "Can I touch this," "How to put out fire in the aquarium," or "Do you poop loose screws?" He looked at the boy, and continued, "Last time I saw them, they threw them off their ship."

"Pirates?"

He chuckled, "Exactly! Guess I always had pirate blood in me." He flexed his arm as a vein popped out. "And hopefully it stays inside as well!"

Luffy snickered at him.

"While you're down here, you wanna test something out for me?" He winked at the young boy as he reached out and grabbed a metal hat with a fan on top of it. There was a barrel, like off a gun, behind the spinning blades. Overall, this is what Franky would call a nighttime project; something he created after dreaming about it.

"Sure!" Luffy almost exploded. The metal man placed the hat on top of Luffy's head, and tied a knot under his chin. Pressing a switch, the blades turned on, and the barrel started pushing out a puffy substance that was sliced by the blades. Marshmallows rained down his face; maybe this was the reason that Franky had Luffy test it, since the cyborg wasn't a big fan of them.

Luffy attempted catching them in his mouth, failing many times, but the ones that he caught were as good as Sanji's. "Awesommme!"

"Now, watch this," he pressed a button on the back of the fan, causing it to stop. Now a coil of marshmallows rolled down Luffy's face.

...

He went to grab the doorknob, but a voice stopped him. "Knock first!" she called out, as if she had eyes looking over his shoulder. He banged on the two twice, and then busted inside of the room. "I said knock!" the young navigator shouted, almost thinking about throwing the hairbrush at him.

"I did," he argued.

"You busted in!"

He nodded his head; he did do that action.

"You're suppose to wait for me to sa- Nevermind..." she sighed, giving up the motivation to fight with the rubber boy. "What do you want, Luffy?" She was cursing herself for even allowing the boy to enter the room in the first place. What if she was naked?

"You know your dad?" He phased it like a question.

Her eyes widen, and she froze imminently. This wasn't his usual nonsense. Everyone on the crew was quiet about their past; no one knew more than what was needed, and they all liked that. The only exception was Luffy, who seemed to have a relative in every faction and loves to appear whenever they wished. Otherwise, his past was a big mystery, just like theirs. She slowly blinked away her shock and looked down at the carpet. "No, I don't," she answered firmly.

All her life, Bellmere and Nojiko were her only family. For all she has knew, her actual parents survived and now grieved for their lost daughter, or her whole family has believed her to be dead since the accident; something that always lurked in the back of her brain. Bellmere was careful on what she shared with her, but she never say a word confirming that they were dead.

He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he looked at the ceiling, mumbling a small, "Neither do I." He turned oddly silent.

She blinked, moving her eyes from the ground, turning in her seat to finally face him, "Why did you ask?" She was talking to an empty spot, for he was already left without another word. "Huh?"

...

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice was heard all throughout the deck.

The green haired opened his eyes from his nap, looking for what Luffy wanted now. Luffy, racing from the lower deck, somehow tripped over his own foot and fell over the railing, into the icy waters below. Zoro didn't register before jumping in after him, as his job position was first mate and life guard.

After grabbing Luffy's collar, some cursing, hulling him over the railing, the two managed back where they started. Zoro looked at the rubber boy, pulling his own wet shirt off, "What the hell was what about?"

Luffy sat there, as the ocean water dripped onto the floor planks. He sat there for a few moments just staring into Zoro's spiraling eyes that ranged from anger to confusion to defeat. The captain's shoulders slumped, he stood up and just left.

Zoro stood there, his eye twitching, "What?" he gripped his shirt in his head, back to being mad. "What the hell did you want?!"

"Nothing now."

"Rubber idiot..." he cursed as he tossed the shirt on the railing to dry. There was no point to sleeping now with that wet interruption. Deciding to workout, he headed to the Bird's Nest. At least there was no way he would get wet in there; actually, it was Luffy, he would find a way. He always did.

...

He took a step forward and was halted by a black leg. He took a gulp as he stared at Sanji, who looked like he wasn't going to have any excuses. "Dinner isn't done, Shitty Captain."

"Ah..." he pouted, but then his eyes widen, focusing back onto the main reason of coming. "Oh yeah, the old guy with the large hat, he wasn't your dad, right? Zest?" He tried gesturing a tall chef hat, but it looked like he was talking about the size of a bump he would get from Nami.

"Old guy?" Sanji repeated as he took his leg back to the ground; seeing as how Luffy wasn't focused on stealing any food. At the moment, at least. "You mean, Shitty Geezer, Zeff?" Under his breath, "as if Patty or Carne was my father..." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "No, he isn't. What about him?" Luffy must have a reason to bring this up out of nowhere, hopefully there was a reason.

"So who raised you?"

He took a puff of his cigarette, "Define raise." He took a moment, and continued, "If you mean kicking and always arguing, then yeah, it would be the Shitty Geezer."

Luffy nodded, and asked another question, "Can I have some food?"

"NO!" Sanji kicked Luffy out of the kitchen, sending him flying to the same drenched spot from before. The blond closed the door and shook his head. For a moment there, he thought Luffy was actually about to take something serious. As if that would happen, he thought to himself before returning to the oven, giving himself a hefty laugh.

But it still lurked in the back of his mind.

Luffy was random, but he always a childish, Luffy-logical connection to an actual reason. But to most of the crew, even the connections were thin as a piece of hair.

...

"Luffy," Usopp stood in front of the infirmary door, blocking Luffy from getting to the innocent Chopper. "You shouldn't go around asking everyone about their dads." He knew from experience how hard it was talking about the past, especially if it's brought up out of nowhere with no time to prepare. That was how he was when it came to his mother, so he felt empathy for the others.

"Without a word, Luffy stretched his arm past Usopp and opened the door. "Hey Chopper," he called out into the dim-lit room. Usopp slammed his foot down, placing his finger to his neck as if threatening Luffy if he dared to say anything about that topic. But, because it came from Usopp, Luffy simply moved the sniper out of the way and went on with his business.

Chopper saw that movement and had concern written all over his face, "Usopp-san, is something wrong?"

Usopp stood still as he's been found out. Chopper stepped out of the room and examined the Longnose's body, looking for anything out of sorts. "I'm fine, Chopper. I was doing gestures."

The reindeer raised his eyebrow, but didn't touch the topic anymore, heading inside to see what Luffy was here for. The boy seemed lost in the jars, diagrams, and structures around the room. Usopp heaved in relief, seeing as how Luffy forgotten his purpose. "What about we go play ta-"

"Weren't you raised by a duck doctor?"

Usopp pinched himself, of course he jinxed the whole thing. The god of misfortune seemed to love messing with him.

"Doctor Hiluluk wasn't a duck."

"You mean quack, right?"

"He wasn't a quack doctor either," the reindeer turned around, somewhat mad at Usopp's comment, even though he was only trying to help Luffy. "He was the greatest doctor in the world."

"And he taught you everything?"

"Yeah, and then Doctor Kureha."

The captain took note of this, and nodded. "Alright guys, I got a plan."

"Not good... Not good at all..." Usopp uttered under his breath. Not only are he is trying to stir up emotions, but now he had a 'plan' that could only go so good.

"What is it?" Chopper imminently hopped onto the idea of whatever was forming inside of Luffy's head. He always love doing stuff together.

...

Brook's head tilted as Usopp climbed out of the hatch hole. He laid his violin down, and looked at the sniper, "Yes, Usopp-san?" The skeleton already shifted another cup to his small table for the newcomer.

"Luffy called a meeting," he pointed downstairs with his hands, while the other one was wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Brook nodded and lifted up from his seat, following him down the the pillar. Brook's hand slipped off the bar, and fell downwards, catching Usopp as well.

Brook lifted his hand to his cane, and chuckled. "Oh my, I wonder what the meeting is about." If it was Luffy was hosting it, then it was going to be something unexpected, as well as rushed.

"G-Get off me..." Usopp heaved out from under the skeleton.

"What a soft landing," he chuckled once more, lifting himself off the sniper. He looked down in concern when Usopp's movements were sluggish. "Are you alright, Usopp-san?" He leaned over the boy and poked his side, yet Usopp only groaned. For him, it wasn't a soft landing at all.

He tried lifting himself from the ground, but he ended falling back onto his squashed nose. "You gotta carry me, Brook... Before it's too late..."

The musician gotten onto his knees and took Usopp's hands. "Tell me. Tell me where, Usopp-san."

"The aquarium... It's urgent business.."

He hopped back up onto his feet and lifted Usopp over his shoulder with his imaginary muscles. "Of course, Usopp-san! You may count on me!"

"If I don't make it... Tell my father that it was..."

"USOPP-SAN!"

...

Chopper stood in front of the double doors as the other crew members crowded around him, each questioning him about this whole meeting. Come on, Usopp; the reindeer thought, tapping his foot against the floor planks.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be a waste of time..." Nami groaned, thinking back when Brook gathered them all for his loudest burp ever.

"I don't believe so," Robin only gave her a small grin. She knew Luffy was planning something with a connection to the whole Father's Day thing, but she didn't know exactly what.

Chopper froze. He had no clue what to say, not wanting anyone to leave before they could get started, or to spoil the event.

Then they heard thumping, with a voice declaring, "The Great Usopp is coming! On his trusty stead! Make way!" The two appeared behind the corner, catching all of their attention.

"Me? A stead?" Brook chuckled, rounding around the Strawhats. "Excuse me, but Usopp-san needs through, it's urgent."

"Usopp-san! What happened?!"

"I fell."

Sanji slowly blinked, "Can you two get on with it?" He was surrounded by three sweaty guys was not the best place for him. He would have stood closer to Robin and Nami, but Franky blocked the way with his huge body.

Usopp hopped out of Brook's grasp, and tapped the door softly, and a voice answered from behind, "You may enter."

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro's nerves flared, after being interrupted from his nap and his training within an hour.

Both Usopp and Chopper bowed to the door before pushing it opened, then raced inside and grabbed two buckets that was nearby the door. The room was filled with confetti that tangled in their hair. Nami wrinkled her nose as she stepped inside, with the otherse following her lead. Luffy sat in the middle of the room, with his arms and legs crossed. He was looking at the the mat, which he was sitting on top of. A piece of straw was stuck in his unbrushed hair.

"Strawhat?" Franky questioned.

Luffy didn't answer.

"What did you three do now? Glue again?" Zoro growled.

"Just wait," Usopp shout-whispered at them, and turned back to Luffy. Chopper laid his bucket back by the door and bowed in front of Luffy, and the two of them uttered, "Good morning, Father/Father-san."

A smile broke through Luffy's quiet persona until he was back to his normal self. "Good morning, sons!" Now that his head was held up, they could see a makeshift marker-beard and paint on bushy eyebrows.

"D-Did they just call him father?" The blonde questioned under his breath; a question that everyone was wondering.

Zoro crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes; he was focus on something else about this whole scenario. "It's not morning."

"That's not the problem!" Nami whacked him on the back of the head.

Robin seemed to be the least bothered by this whole thing, but instead, amazed."What a sight."

Nami crossed her arms, finally questioning the black haired boy. "What are you doing?" A vein ticked on her forehead when he didn't even look her direction. Why wasn't he answering them?

"You're suppose to call him dad, Nami." Usopp whispered as he still laid in the same bowing position.

All of them glanced at each other. Each one of them, with the exception of Brook, was asked by Luffy about their fathers. But they couldn't help question how this whole thing came about.

Brook didn't even hestitate before heading next in line to Chopper, and joined them on the ground. "Good morning, Father-san~!" He went along with their little play as he saw no reason not too.

And Franky went next, with his limbs cranking with each small movement as he laid on the ground. "Super afternoon, Pa-Brah."

Robin gave a small bow before sitting with her legs tucked in, and her hands on top of her lap. "Good afternoon, Father." She couldn't help but beam at this whole stunt.

"L-Dad," Nami corrected herself. Each word that came from her mouth was hard. Calling Luffy, out of all of the crew members, dad was not something she would ever thought she would have to do. There was actually more of a possibility calling Zoro "dad" than Luffy, but for now, this was what it was. "Good afternoon." She did an in-between bow from Usopp's and Robin's, with her head forward, ad legs out in front of her, instead of underneath.

"Whatever," Zoro sighed, "father" He sat on the ground.

The only one left was Sanji, who has been arguing against this the whole time. Much like Nami, he couldn't really get out the words, calling Luffy as his 'dad'. But, seeing as how Nami and Robin did it, he took gulp, and seated himself at the end of the roll with Nami. "Good afternoon, d-dad."

With all of them seated there, Chopper and Usopp started another wave of Good Afternoon until they were all in chorus. Their voices echoed throughout the bar.

Luffy slapped his leg and laughed.

"Now... Will you please tell us what you're doing?" Nami questioned as her vein reappeared.

"No one has a dad, so I'm everyone's dad!" He stated it as simply as he could. To him, it was logical. But to the others, they weren't exactly following. He pointed at the papers laying behind the door. "Now! Write me a letter!"

Usopp's eyebrows twitched. That wasn't a part of the plan.

Eventually, everyone followed through. Each paper was written on with a small message, that was either just for laughs or meaningful.

_'Even though you know exactly what to drive on our nerves, you still happen to surprise me. But is it too hard to ask to be...more logical? I'm still waiting on my allowance, and each letter is 50 beri. Signed by your lovely, heavenly child.'_

_'I've always been told that fathering is a dangerous business, so you have to have some backbone.. SKULL JOKE!'_

_'If you're the father, whose the mom? Usopp? Mosshead? Better not be Nami-san or Robin-chan!"_

_'If you ever need backup, since having being a captain and a dad will be hard, I'm right here. But, I'm not in the position to be a father... So if you catch what I"m saying... I don't want to be the other either...even if Sanji suggests so... You probably don't even know what I'm hinting at...'_

_'Dear Luf-Father-san, can we please have this as a tradition? Everyone's smiling! Maybe next time we can have Sanji-san bake, and have a sleepover on the deck. It would be so nice and fun...'_

_'I guess I was too quick to assume. Everyone does have a father to write to. You do always find a way to brighten up our days, don't you, Luffy-san? Well, Father-san.'_

_'For a moment there, I was a lil' worried. And next time, give us a heads up and we can help out, turning this into a super event. Just keep it up the hard work, Strawhat-pa-bro.'_

_'I'm guessing this is what you wanted to talk about earlier. With you, it's always easy to tell.'_

Luffy looked at the letters in front of him and grinned in glee. He wrapped his arms around the crew members and pulled them closer together. "FAMILY HUG!"

Zoro's and Sanji's noses wrinkled as they were far too close to their liking, luckily Robin was on Sanji's other side. Chopper quickly grabbed onto Zoro's head, smothering the poor swordsman. Nami giggled as she hugged Luffy and Franky back, which quickly ended once Brook started asking about her panties. Usopp squeezed past the cyborg and gave Brook and Luffy a half hug.

They may not be related, but the bonds that they had created, are strong enough to call family.

**The end!**

**Yes, I know it's not Father's Day... but this is one of my favorite oneshots and I felt like I needed to revise it again (1,000 plus words from last time). I'm in the mode of rewriting my old fics, so be expecting updates from me! **

**Escha: Thanks for the suggestion, but overall, I don't think it would happen. It would be a complete rehash of this story with very few differences. Three mothers are known to be dead, or four counting Brook's. While others are either disconnected from their kid (known parents such as Franky's (which would be an exact copy from this story) and Chopper's true parents). Only reason this would be made would be Chopper's adoptive mother, Dr Kureha.  
**

**Bonus:**

The red haired captain was in shambles when Father's Day approached. Though he saw good things come out of it, at the same time, he couldn't handle what led up to it. His ship was in a mess, and not to mention that his first-class sniper was unavailable. He sighed from the doorway as he watched the crumpled notes empty into the hallway. "It's lunch time, you bastard."

Yasopp looked up from his work; Shanks could tell that the man hasn't slept in a while. Not since he gotten that letter. It was the same time very year. A message would arrive by bird, and Yasopp would hide within his room, trying to write the best letter that he could. But, in his mind, nothing was the level of perfection that he wanted. It was either that one word was too slanted, or it was to small on the page.

Shanks knew better though. He knew that Yasopp just didn't know what to say to his beloved son.

Everything in his mind felt underrated. And when it wrote it on paper, it didn't set right with him. How was he suppose to get his feelings across clearly as possible? He hasn't seen his on in years, so it wouldn't be right if he only sent a small message that only read 'I love you,' which was what he was trying to get across within his letters.

And every year, Yasopp couldn't do it. The letter would feel incomplete or it was too late and he would set it down until next year comes by, and then he would want to revise the whole thing again.

There are times that Shanks wanted to slap this out of him, to send Usopp one of the 'incomplete' letters just in order to keep the boy's hopes up; but at the same time, he felt like Yasopp would do it when he wanted to, when the best letter was achieved, and that he was crashing in on their close relationship.

What a bunch of idiots, he thought to himself with a slight smile. And soon Yasopp would be out of his room, reciting Usopp's letter contents to the whole crew like he did every other year. That was how he gotten his new ammo.

Everyone knew about the poor Kaya, and how Usopp joined the Strawhats, and each member on the crew. Too bad Usopp didn't focus on Nami much, Shanks thought to himself.


End file.
